Time, Love, Life
by Queen Zeppelin
Summary: Sirius, Remus, Peter, Harry, Hermione, Ron, the Marauders, the trio all reflect on life ...a bit angsty...Not much in the romance section, just a few are mentioned
1. I've paid my dues time after time:Sirius

We Are the Champions

Padfoot's Part

**_Disclaimer I own neither the song nor Harry Potter; if you say I am stealing JK Rowling's or Freddie Mercury's work and want to sue me, go ahead. All I own is 23 cents Canadian._**

**This is a take on the song 'We are the Champions' by the wonderful band that was Queen. **

**Each chapter will be dedicated to a different part of the song. The first few sections are for the Marauders, then the others are for the Golden Trio. It will be a bit angsty, which is weird for me as I never read anything too angsty, and this definitely is on a lot of people's parts. There are some brief mentions of RL/SB slash, but nothing graphic at all. So, here we go…**

Quote # 1

_"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James.  
"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."_

Quote # 2

_"It was my father's," said Sirius, throwing the ring into the sack. "Kreacher wasn't quite as devoted to him as to my mother, but I still caught him snogging a pair of my father's old trousers last week."_

We Are the Champions

Padfoot's Part

**I've paid my dues, **

**Time after time. **

**I've done my sentence, **

**But committed no crime. **

1, 862; 1,863; 1,864; Aargh!! Bloody Hell! If it weren't for the fact that he knew he was innocent, Sirius Black would have gone insane. Between the combined effects of the Dementors, guilt that he had told the Potters to switch Secret-keepers, and boredom he would have definitely gone insane. Sirius Black, former hottie of Hogwarts, lover of the sexiest of the werewolves of London (oh, how they all loved that song!) and the White Sheep of the Black Family was in prison. And not just any prison, he thought sarcastically, noooo, it just had to be a fortress on a tiny island surrounded by icy water and soul-sucking, happiness-stealing Dementors. Just lovely.

It was all Sirius' fault; if he had not brought up the idea of switching Secret-keepers, James and Lily would be alive, Peter would (hopefully) be discovered Harry would be a happy baby living with loving parents, and he and his dear Moony would be making love everyday in the hope of either becoming pregnant. That was one worthwhile thing that Snape had done, he thought grudgingly, inventing a potion to let homosexual couples have children. Sirius Black was sitting here in a cell, in Azkaban of all places, counting raindrops falling on his head. 1,902; 1,903; 1,904; Oh yes, his life was at its lowest point. Yup, life was bad. 1,911; 1,912; 1,913.

_AN Just changed the quotes so that they are more Sirius related._


	2. And bad mistakes, I've made a few: Peter

Quote # 1

_Ron was staring at Pettigrew with the utmost revulsion.  
"I let you sleep in my bed!" he said._

Quote # 2

_"Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball."_

**And bad mistakes, **

**I've made a few. **

Looking back at his life's decisions, Peter wished he had never joined the Dark Lord. He had been promised money, loyal friends and an increase in status, but once ha had joined the ranks of the feared Death Eaters, his life had take a quick and sudden plunge. Even the brief satisfaction of getting revenge on the other Marauders had quickly died down.

It had been so easy to plant seeds of doubt in the minds of the Marauders. Sirius had all too easily snapped up the excuse that all of the werewolves were joining up with the Dark Lord. And Remus? "The Prank" from sixth year, along with the simple fact that Sirius was a Black convinced him. But they were just doubts at the time. Why would Hogwarts' most infamous and loving couple suspect each other of becoming Death Eaters? Simply put, it was the process of elimination. 

James and Lily loved their _precious_ brat way too much to hurt a single _precious_ hair on his _precious_ head, and Black and Lupin knew it was not themselves. Peter, they thought was a worthless Squib; so, they turned on their lovers. (AN Wait, that came out wrong! You know what I mean.)No one would suspect Wormtail. Now, he was alone; no money, no home, no friends, no family, no Marauders.

_Just changed the quote so that it was Peter related._


	3. I've had my share of sand kicked:Remus

Quote #1

_As though an invisible hand were writing upon it, words appeared on the smooth surface of the map. "Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."  
Snape froze. Harry stared, dumbstruck, at the message. But the map didn't stop there. More writing was appearing beneath the first.  
"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git."  
It would have been funny if the situation hadn't been so serious. And there was more...  
"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor."  
Harry closed his eyes in horror. When he'd opened them, the map had had its last word.  
"Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball."_

Quote #2

_"But you are normal!" said Harry fiercely. "You've just got a-a problem-"  
Lupin burst out laughing. "Sometimes you remind me alot of James. He called it my 'furry little problem' in company. Many people were under the impression that I owned a badly behaved rabbit."_

**I've had my share of sand kicked in my face,**

**But I've come through! **

Everything. Everything was destroyed. Our life, our brotherhood, our family. Headstrong James (Oh Prongs!) and gentle Lily were dead, betrayed by my dear Sirius. Peter, poor Wormtail, brutally murdered and destroyed by that one same man. Innocent Harry, not knowing anything except that his Mummy, Daddy, Pa-fuh, Moo-ee and Wuh-tay were gone; Prongslet was gone, sent to live with the horrible Muggle Dursleys, orphaned at the tender age of one. And then there's me. The abandoned werewolf. The gay, vegetarian werewolf, lonely and alone.

My logical side is telling me that my Padfoot is guilty, but my heart and the rest of me is telling me that he somehow is innocent. The Sirius I know and love would never do that to Prongs, Lils, Wormtail and Prongslet. He loves them all so much. And that damn Ministry, not letting me visit him, just because I am a werewolf and his lover. I miss them all so much. I long to hold Padfoot or Harry in my arms again, or spend crazy birthdays getting wasted with Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail and Lily. Everyone I love is dead, gone or sent away. Oh Padfoot! What have you done!

_AN Please Review all of you. I know that a lot of you are reading this without reviewing; I have a hits count, remember? We all do!!!_


End file.
